KHR: Confusion in Other Worlds
by Tsukiyonaka97
Summary: If a guy from another world was pulled into the khr world, and had never read/seen khr because those never exist in his world, what would happen? Would the two worlds be at risk? Would he be stuck in khr forever? What would change now that a character that is not suppose to be there appeared? [oc alert! slight ooc warning!]
1. Prologue

these days I'm obsessed with crossing worlds, so here is one.

one inspiration is KO series! it's a taiwan drama to those who don't know.

before starting, here's a list of words that I made up to be used in the story...

Racinae, Lapisa- it is a town in the country Lapisa, in which I made up to be in an unknown world, because using one person from the real world is too boring, so I made up a whole new universe.

Ripelias: they're a kind of magic users, but we can't just call them magic users because there's a lot of different kinds so each was given a name (others might appear in later chapter)

Derosyna: just like earth, mars, mercury, it is a planet's name.

*This is a prologue, it talks about the oc, not the actual story itself.*

* * *

><p>It's a sunny day in The town of Racinae, heart of Lapisa, world of the Ripelias. A boy is riding a bike towards the northeast side. Down the hill is a book<p>

shop called "Dularpulmains", which a lot of mysterious and questionable books could be found for a cheap price. The owner, Stel Manua, is a mysterious

old man who is believed to be 120 years old, considerably the oldest man in history in Derosyna. Even though he's believed to be that old, his

appearance only extends to about 45-48 years old, known through the town is his ability to find books that are from the past and the future. The town

council was on his case for a while, but they never found anything. Since they couldn't accuse him of disrupting the world's fate timeline, the book store

is still open until today. Rumors said that he could even conjure books from different timeline, different futures, or even from different universe...

**Main Character's POV**

My name is Revlis Karlana, and I'm 17 years old. I am one of the guardians of this kingdom.

In this generation, there's two princes: Telracs Karlana, age 15, and Luyacs Karlana, age 16, are both my brothers.

Our main goal is to protect this kingdom from any harm, along with my other brothers and sisters. We have the ability the unleash barriers to keep others from entering. Those barriers are made from part of our soul.

Our body became our armor. Our hand became our shield. Our sole existence became the barrier that keeps the country safe.

Our father died before I was even born. In history, he was the youngest king, and the only king which had achieved something big enough to change the world.

My only place to go to when I'm bored is the little old bookshop down the northeast side, which is managed by Stel Manua.

Legendary beliefs aside, he is actually one of the elders. Elders are believed to be able to read the future and fate of this world, but Stel doesn't seem to agree with it.

"The future and fate of this world that we read are actions taken by the royal palace and their results that can lead to world disruption, eventually destroying this world." Amazing things that one country can do.

I always love going to his bookshop. I have gone there ever since Sir Kelio took me there once during breaks. Sir Kelio is one of the royal knights belong to the queen. A very kind man he is, and very loyal too. He's a father like figure to me, always tendering my wounds and providing help when I need it. I was training under his care ever since I learned to wield a sword properly.

So today, while wandering with my bike, I decided it would be best to stop there for a while. As I open the door, I heard the wind chimes clashing into one another, creating a beautiful and melodious sound. Did Stel Manua get some new things again? The wind chimes was never here before...

"hehe, young man, you've come again." A sound came from the back of the piles of books, as footstep can be heard. There stand Stel Manua, holding about five books, perhaps just recently imported from who knows where.

"ah, here you are again." with a mysterious smile, he hold out a book. "I found this while conjuring some spells, and it's no use to me. Do you want it?"

He hold out a book, which had a grayish-red color on it's hard cover. "Why don't you want it?" "Ah, I can't open the book itself." looking at Revlis, he smiled. "A seal was placed on it, weather it's a curse or a blessing, I'm not sure."

Revlis then reluctantly took the book from him. Curiously, he opened it. "huh?" He opened it with ease.

"Ah, so you're the one that was chosen by it, hm? heh, you can keep the book, since it's yours, after all." then winked , and walked away, back to arranging his books in the store.

Revlis then looked around and found a stool, he sits there, flipping to the first page, which is weird since the first five pieces of paper are blank.

"huh, strange book." Finally, flipped to a page where four lines of words can be seen. "What language is this?"

He struggles with the words, but eventually he read the four lines.

_The fantasy world, the world we live in_

_Holds their own proofs that they exist_

_Worlds have abilities to collide and coexist_

_Within this, risks many dangers to emerge_

Suddenly, Revlis was surrounded by a white mist.

"Have fun sir..." the eerie voice of Stel Manua was heard before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Right...I'm not really good with describing. But either way, I hope the first chapter won't take too long...<p>

well...I hope you like it! suggestions are always welcomed~

of course, the first entry is always not the nicest one around, so I might need to rewrite this at later days. Just tell me which part is confusing.

_"I'_ - written in a language that is not English. I'll prefer to say Japanese since he's going to their world, and all.

I know the lines are weird, not exactly the best around for riddles.

(I would imagine that he can read the lines because the book let him, not that he saw those words before because if they are in a different world the language might be too much of a difference.)


	2. Chapter 1- (Episode 1) Where am I?

chapter 1!

idk why but I choose to upload the prologue after I finish with this chapter, maybe it won't be as confusing.

* * *

><p>"Where am I...?"<p>

When the smoke cleared, Revlis saw himself sitting on the floor of an unknown room.

Looking around, he saw a bed on the corner and a table right in front of the windows. In front of it is an office chair, and to the left of the table, on the floor, is something of the color black and rectangular. He cautiously opened the thing up, which reveals some textbooks, pencils, pens, erasers and all those. "A bag for school?" Staring at it questionably, he looked at the clock, which is to his left on the shelf, reads 6:30 am.

On the left of Revlis, lays the book. "Maybe the book would have recorded something about this world?" Curiously, he flipped to the second page of the book, which reads "Traveled to Universe 54, Parallel K231R94, 551,097. Time of Travel 16:00."

Throwing the book on the other side, he sighed. "Of course, this stuff." Understanding that this is a world that he shouldn't be in, there's really nothing he could do. He felt a seal on his magic, which means he can't use them. But however, he felt some power inside him that he never had before, making him curious, but he had no idea how to use that power. He could release it, but there's no guarantee if he would blow up whatever place he is right now or not. Feeling that he could save it until he figure out where in the world is he right now, he flip through sheets in his bag. Amazed by how fluently he could read the language, silently thanking the time and space system that help them adapt to worlds if they ever got into situations like these.

On another note, he would be the only one who accidentally cross to a world that never he seen before. In a room, nonetheless.

Well, from what he read, on the test paper, that he's on class 1-A, and his name's Tatsuyoshi Sawada (or Sawada Tatsuyoshi, if you prefer.)

It's weird, knowing that you had an identity in this world, but you can't even remember anything that is about this world.

Meaning, the "you "from this world didn't leave anything that can guarantee your survival.

But knowing that he had an identity, that means he just have to do his regular stuffs to appear "normal", right?

Now, school bags and test papers are school things. That means he had to go to school.

...And how will he ever be able to find his way to this school?!

It's a wonder, really. How would he get to Namimori middle school... but he decided that he would just put on his uniform, and go downstairs, hopefully a miracle would appear.

Going out, he noted that there's another room right across of his. His father's? Mother's? Or did he had a sibling? or two? Well, no use pondering about questions on the staircase.

He went down and saw a woman in the kitchen. When he went into the kitchen, the woman turned around and smile.

"Ta-kun! You woke up early today!" "uh, yeah..." "Well I made breakfast! sit down sit down..." and proceed on filling up the plate.

Revlis awkwardly found a place to sit and looked at the clock. 7:25? Did he argued with himself for that long?

"Ah, right! I found Tsuna a home tutor today! It says that as long as he gets a place to sleep and a meal he'll teach him 24 hours a day, isn't that nice?"

_Tsuna? who's that?_ "Oh, um, yeah..." There's nothing he could say. He had to be cautious of everything to act "Normal".

"eh, already this time?" Turning towards the door, she shouted "Tsuna!" a pause, no sound. "Tsu-kun!"no sound "You're gonna be late again!"

No reply, not a voice. "ah..." looking towards the stairs, she said to Revlis "Well you better get going to school! I'll go get Tsuna, ne?" and went up the stairs. "oh, uh...ok..."

So starts Revlis's adventure. How would he go to school? When he went out, he saw a little child wearing a suit. "Ciaossu." "huh." Staring at the child in disbelief, He asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Reborn." What a weird name, but he had heard weirder names. Like he can't even pronounce the names the he got from royal guard recruitment, which makes him want to just go to the child registration center and ban all the weird names from ever existing again.

"ok..." he just backs away and turned a left, because he just feels like he's going the right way.

As he as walking, he heard a loud "Thump" came from his house. Probably nothing bad happened, but he'll know when Tsuna comes to school...well, if he could recognize him.

Well, he'll just walk straight...and be aware if anyone recognizes him. Easy, right?

But no, how would he response to someone if they recognizes him? He went ahead to daydream about all kinds of possibilities.

[ "Hey Tatsu-kun~!" an unknown male's voice. "oh, um, hey!" putting on the best smile he could manage. "eh~ a bad morning?" a bump on his shoulder. "oh, yeah." Then the person staring weirdly at him. "...are you ok?" "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..."]

Even if it's just daydreaming, he already feel like he want to curl up in a hole and never to be found again.

The school isn't easy to miss, which is quite nice considering he had no idea where he was.

now, he is in front of 1-A class, where students are beginning to sit in their assigned seat. And where would his seat be...

"Tatsu!" Turning around, he found a boy, just about his height, smiling and walking towards him, "You heard? Tsuna confessed to Kyoko and he got rejected apparently! Ha, that boy deserves it!"

...Wait a second, isn't this Tsuna his brother or something?! What is this boy doing, telling him this?!

"So, you better leave him to his own and join someone of your own rank, huh~" Smirking as he walked pass Revlis, and sat on the seat behind him.

...eh?! _I better check the room to see if he had a dairy or something...this is wierd!_ Well things would get weirder for him eventually.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and came in a brown hair boy who is just about as tall as Revlis.

"haha, the underwear man!" "A sudden confession for Sasagawa Kyoko!" and so on with the insults. Until it hit the words "He's no good Tsuna after all!"

_So this guy's my brother... _Looking at him up, down, left, right, he noted that he's very weak, and he can't fight at all, most probably. He was focusing on those until he heard "oi Tsuna, Captain Mochida said he wants to fight you during the afternoon break in the gym!" that perked up his interest.

_Him? Fighting? hmm..._ Silently noting to go to the gym during lunch break. He coincidentally picked up a student guideline on the floor of 1-A before coming in the classroom.

During lunch break, he was approached, yet again, by the same guy. For some reason he doesn't even want to know his name.

"oi Tatsu, let's go to the gym! maybe this time around you'll see how pathetic your brother is~"

Now that is harsh. Insulting someone's brother right in front of them? _Tsuna, show them! _Silently cheering for his brother when he was being dragged to the gym, even though they never even spoke after he came here. Still, he felt pretty annoyed at this guy.

When they went into the gym, he saw Tsuna running around being chased by Mochida. Well, he's the one that declared a battle, right? So naturally he's the one. Everyone's just laughing. Tsuna almost got killed when a girl with orange hair shouted "Sawada-kun, do your best!" that he caught a glimpse of black in the corner of his eyes. Then, Tsuna went crazy. Revlis's eyes went wild. The strength coming from him is completely different when he saw Tsuna this morning. Almost that his strength had increased more than a hundred percent. How is that even possible? As he was thinking this, Tsuna proceed to rip Mochida's hair off. Revlis's thinking too far off that he isn't even seeing anything in front of him now, but the guy beside him...not so much. He back off and sneaked out of the gym, and freaked out.

Well, at least Tsuna won. As Revlis came back to his sense with the cheering noise after someone declared that Tsuna won, and saw him talking to the orange hair girl.

"Kyo-kyoko-chan!" _eh, so she's Kyoko... _He's just going to stand there, listening to them before he go on to congratulate him.

Looking out the door, he saw some guy with silver hair standing in front of the door, _probably another student from this school... _So he brushed it off...and went to Tsuna.

"Hey, congratulations." "Ah, Tatsu!" Tsuna is, for some reason, lighted up when he saw Revlis. "Did you watched the battle? I can't believed I won!" "Un...isn't it great?" Looking at him uneasily because he's not sure what to say. _Shouldn't have come here! _"ne, are you ok?""huh? yeah, of course! I'm fine!" "sou" then Tsuna make a face of what appears to be thinking, as Revlis sneaked out of the gym.

After school, he immediately went home and went to his bedroom, not even saying anything to his mother. Flipping through the room, he found a small book, in greenish blue color under the mattress of the bed. The cover is the word "Diary" written in English. It's weird, shouldn't it be in japanese?

He learnt most of his stuffs from school, including what languages they use and anything they teaches in school.

In the first page, it starts with "Dear Diary," which is also written in English. But the rest is in japanese.

The first page goes like this...

_Dear Dairy,_

_Writing dairies aren't for boys, so this would be a secret. As for why am I writing in this? I'm not really sure. It's just...a feeling, that it might be important in the future. Maybe I might need it in the future. Maybe I would have Amnesia in the future and need this book to recover? Hehe, that's highly unlikely, isn't it. But anything could happen, so this would be just for safekeeping..._

_Well, what should I say? My name's Tatsuyoshi Sawada, the younger brother of Tsunayoshi Sawada. My mother's name is Nana Sawada, and my father's name is Iemitsu Sawada. My father's rarely home, though._

_Tsuna and I are a pair of twins, Tsuna seems to be the more cuter one. We were always together, until we got to the age of 10, that we began to do things separately. Not that our relationship got worse or anything like that, we just got more...independent from each other. I started going out more, learning self-defense and how to fight. Surely, they never question me if I came back home with bruises, assuming that I got them from playing with other kids...well, they could say that too._

_After a while I left them, cause they're just cruel. If I got Amnesia and reading this, then, you don't need to remember it. I'll much prefer you not to._

_Tsuna became more independent as I became more observant of him. Seeing the class is on him, it's hard not to notice._

_I wonder how much time I had left before another me needs this dairy. It's weird, knowing that this me and that me would think differently, it's scary, but I hope it helps._

Finishing the first page, for some reason he doesn't feel like proceeding to the next. It just feels awkward reading someone else's dairy. But he figured, if he is stuck here, might as well enjoy them a bit before going back, ya?

with that in mind, he went to bed, shutting off the table lamp.

* * *

><p>On the bright side, he won't be wandering on the streets.<p>

I had strongly considered that before but...who would he had met first? what kind of impression would he had on them?!

he probably won't go near them after meeting them.

then he would never be able to go back.

writing a person stuck in a world wandering would be a boring story.

and there would be no ending.

(Might as well say that this is the first episode/chapter of khr. I made it so that Revlis and Tsuna are fraternal twins, so Revlis's appearance isn't that much of a difference than what he is before...you could say his soul traveled to an alternate world where another one of him is there...)

_Just for those curious ones._

_"Traveled to Universe 54, Parallel K231R94, 551,097. Time of Travel 16:00."_

_Universe 54= the 54th universe where they had discovered in the main system (there are time travellers out there, you know, so there would be something that keep track of that.)_

_Parallel K(Katekyo) 231 (in the 231st line) R(the branch of the line) 94 ( the 94th space) 551,097 (coördinates) Time of travel 16:00 (the 24 hour system of time)_

_Anything weird that randomly appeared in my brain._

_idk why but I feel like everyone who dislike Tsuna in Namimori Middle is some harsh bullies that could kill someone without blinking. In which, came the guy that is un-named._

_if you guys like the dairy tell me and maybe I would write more. If not I think I would write two more (one somewhere in the middle and another somewhere in the 3/4 of the story) so yep~_


	3. Chapter 2- (Episode 2) Gokudera Hayato

It'll probably be just about the same until he finds all the guardians. doesn't mean that I'll just skip everything though! a small little change in the beginning might just change the ending!

From now on I'll just call Revlis Tatsu because he would be that name until he goes back to his world...

(Anything that is italicize is all the main(Tatsu) thinking.)

* * *

><p>Waking up in the morning hearing your brother scream is definitely not a good way to wake up. So, waking up, brushing teeth and showering, all while Tatsu is in a sleepy state, is not a great idea, as he almost tripped and fell to the bottom of the staircase. Although, he remembered that the little kid was Tsuna's tutor, why though? It's just unusual. But no one is questioning it, neither should he.<p>

He's still a little nervous about himself. What if they found out?

But for now, he'll just do whatever the usual is.

As he saw Tsuna, Tsuna turned and said "Hey, wanna go together?" So they walked awkwardly to school.

As they separated at the locker section because Tsuna's talking to Kyoko again, he silently walked to his classroom, and bumped onto a silver-haired boy who came in front of him. "oh, sorry" mumbling that, Tatsu went pass him, when the boy said "look at where you're going you-" He certainly didn't hear the rest because he made a turn and students are packed in the hallways. As he walked into the classroom, he heard gossips like "did you heard? There's a new student transferring here today!" "I wonder if it's a girl or boy~" but as he went to his seat, he didn't saw the guy before anywhere. _Wonder where he went. _As the teacher came in, the class went silence.

"Let me introduce the transfer student. He's studying aboard in Italy until now, his name's Gokudera Hayato. Since Hiroto Kazuma transferred out yesterday, Hayato will take his seat."

As small murmurs began, he recognize him as the boy that he bumped into this morning. As he turned to see what's Tsuna's reaction, he saw that Tsuna's looking shell-shock at Kyoko, in which Tatsu assume he's thinking about her being love in first sight with him.

He saw Gokudera walked towards Tsuna, then kicked his desk and Tsuna fell off. "Gokudera-kun! your seat is...Gokudera-kun!"

_Wow, weird. _As Tatsu saw him walking towards the seat where the weird boy once sit, which is right besides him, as he proceeds to glare at Tsuna intensively.

Which leads him to think,_ I should write some pages in the dairy so when the other me comes back he'll know what had happened. _Because, anything that happened right here is worth recording.

Apparently, the "bad-boy" type is very popular among this class, because he could hear the girls discussing if they would make a fan-club for him.

But, what is his problem with Tsuna? Tsuna won't do something that would make himself look bad, in fact he's pretty weak by himself. He's only stronger because the little kid...Reborn, was it? So he might have trained him.

_Wait, Why am I worried for him? _Realizing this, he began to reason with himself. _Right, might be because my identity her is the brother of him, so I felt a natural wave of protective emotions on me..._

As classes ended, he saw a bunch of boys surrounding Tsuna. "Hey, we're counting on you, Tsuna!" One of the boys was saying to Tsuna._ OH RIGHT. Didn't he had a volleyball tournament today? _He heard some boys talking about it yesterday.

He didn't pay attention to what they were talking about, because he's busy finding who was at the door. He caught a glimpse of black yet again, lingering at the classroom door, as he ran out, he can't help but notice that the silver-haired teen was still looking at Tsuna intensively. _What is he thinking... _and noted that he should follow Gokudera later just to know who he is and his purposes.

But he still ran out of the classroom, making a turn he saw the little kid that was supposed to be Tsuna's tutor.

"oi! Aren't you Tsuna's tutor?" "hm? Ciaossu." "Why are you here at school." "To supervise Tsuna." "...huh..."

As he was thinking, he didn't realize Reborn was watching him calculatingly. Until he said "Who are you?" that Tatsu looked at him surprised.

"Are you serious?" "Of course." "Even though you've been living across me?" "Is it?" "And Tsuna never told you about me?" "Should he?"

As Tatsu was looking shell-shocked at Reborn, he suddenly realize something. Besides the first time he traveled to this world, they have **never** met anywhere else. Mainly because Tatsu didn't eat in the dinner table yesterday, and he came out without breakfast this morning.

"um..." he hesitated. "I'm Tatsuyoshi Sawada." Reborn's surprised at his revelation. "You're...Tatsuyoshi.""uh, un" Without any possible words that can come out of his mouth, he could only mutter some sounds.

"As in, Tsuna's twin." "um, yes?" He suddenly regret telling him this. If he had told him his name is Revlis would it be better? ...Probably not.

As he watch Reborn, he felt something moved in his body. _The power... for some reason, the power's growing stronger and sterner?_

But Reborn disappeared. He went and turned a corner where he saw Tsuna and reborn inside the fire hydrant box. _I suppose he got bored with me._

_He must be involved in the fight yesterday. _He hurried to the gym._  
><em>

Unknown to Tatsu, Reborn was watching his movements as he walked towards the stairs, going downstairs.

Tatsu is walking into the gym before the tournament starts. Naturally, it'll be the time where teams prepare, and setting up equipment.

"YO, Tatsu!" Turning around, a boy who is a bit taller that Tatsu and having a goofy smile stand before him.

"Came to cheer for our class?" "hm? yep." "haha, we won't disappoint you guys!" As he put a hand on Tatsu's shoulder.

As the gym was filled up, he saw people having banners saying "fight Tsuna" and other kinds similar to it.

_Wow, what?_ Tatsu sweat-dropped.

Then, Tsuna came in. "Fight Tsuna!" The team's secret weapon is here!" _Secret weapon?!_ As he does an anime fall inside his heart.

With a lot more cheering, the game began.

_Wait, isn't that Gokudera from this morning? _He decides to watch him carefully.

As the game continues, Tsuna can't even get one ball. Until halftime, as he caught a glimpse of black again.

_Just as I thought, he's helping him. _A small smile perked up his lips.

The game began, and at the first spike, he jumped up, attempted to block it with his hands, or at least his upper body, until he jumped to high and blocked it with his...body part.

The whole scene is silence, until a round of cheer was heard again.

The rest of the game went on as class 1-A won the tournament.

As of the end of the day, he secretly followed Tsuna and Gokudera to see what they're up to.

Usually he won't care what Tsuna's doing, but today he felt that Gokudera is if he wasn't with Tsuna he would've follow Gokudera, anyways.

Until he head something about "Being the tenth of the Vongola family." _What? _He's hiding in some bushes. Which is not the best place for spying but, he could care less right now, as long as they don't see or hear him it's fine.

Then he saw Gokudera pulling out some dynamite. He was about to help Tsuna but he stopped. _Wait, I should see what he's capable of first. _Knowing that he could rescue him if it really goes to a very dangerous state, he stayed in the bushes. As he looked, Reborn came out from...a tree? As Gokudera asked Reborn if he would become the tenth if he get rid of Tsuna, while Reborn answered yes.

It's like watching a movie from Tatsu's point-of-view. But he knew that Reborn would have let him live so he decided that he'll just stay there until it's over.

But the dynamite are really too dangerous. They really should blow up inside the school ground. ESPECIALLY in a small ground like this. It almost hit Tatsu as he was so close to where he threw them. But, since they moved to a place bigger than before, he could see that Gokudera had more bombs than before. Judging by his clothes' folding, there might be more.

Suddenly Yamamoto came. _Why?! Just Why?! At this kind of time?! _As Tatsu thinks frustratedly how to rescue these two guys, Tsuna extinguished the fire using his hands. As Yamamoto got his hands on one and think that it's a toy. In which, Tatsu suddenly heard a gunshot and saw Tsuna falling, that he panicked. _Oh my- what just happened?! _But Tsuna suddenly yelled "REBORN!" and dashed to extinguish all the bombs that Gokudera threw.

W-WHAT? As Tatsu looked at the scene wild eyes. He... because as of the information he gathered he is a very,very, cowardly person.

But he saw the flame in Tsuna's head. He can feel that it magical, yet sort of similar to the power he had lurking in him now.

Then he saw the surprising scene that Gokudera suddenly become obedient towards Tsuna.

As Tatsu heard Reborn said "It's the family rule" That he walked out to the field.

"Anyone mind filling me up with what just happened?" As Tatsu patted away the dusts and leaves that was stuck in his uniform and his hair, he asked.

Tsuna's just staring at Tatsu, shocked. As Gokudera starts to take out his dynamite and said "Don't worry tenth, I'll protect you!" and almost threw them at Tatsu did he said "Wait, don't! He's my brother!" Gokudera put them back in his shirt.

Then surprisingly, he dropped to his knees and said "If you're tenth's brother, then you're also my boss! Ask whatever you want of me!" As Tatsu backed away a bit and whisper to Tsuna "This guy's insane." But all Tsuna can do is to dry laugh.

Yamamoto suddenly said "Hey, let me join too! Tsuna's the boss, eh?" and smile wildly. But Gokudera said in an angry voice "oi, don't get too close to the tenth!"

But after he said that, they suddenly turned their attention to the three guys that said Tsuna's a loser. In which, Gokudera almost killed them.

But unknowing to them, Reborn's watching them from afar, mostly on a particular someone.

* * *

><p><em>I don't plan on removing any arc of the story. The main character might be somewhere else during the arc (sometimes) doesn't mean that Tsuna doesn't face the dangers...cause in all the arcs they make new friends! (it might change around a little<em>_ though.)_

_As you guys probably have guessed, the power within him is a flame. It's special, because his power's mixed with something not from this world(aka his own power that was sealed). That also doesn't mean that he cannot fight, he's trained, and what does strength has to do with magics?_

_(This chapter was made so that Revlis could know about the mafia thing...and he's a bit of protective...but he's a brother of two younger sister and three little brother in his own world so, why not, I he knew that it was his brother he felt dutiful for protecting Tsuna for the other which he forgot that this brother is older(by some seconds) than him...)_

_As for the ending, It just feels weird if Gokudera knew that Tsuna had a brother but didn't give him any kind of title. I would imagine he gave the two of them the same kind of treatment. Although, I might have complicated the story a little and it might steer to a place where I don't even know. But meh, lets just meet all the guardians first. _


	4. Chapter 3- (episode 3) Bianchi, Lambo

so here's the next one.

thx for review!

* * *

><p>"BOOM" an explosion can be heard, followed by a "yahh!", in which, another day for Tatsu had begun.<p>

In all seriousness though, this is another worse way of waking up. He had wanted to sleep in the weekends but it looks like that's not happening.

He went to knock on Tsuna's door, as he heard "ah, hai!" and opened it, facing an annoyed Tatsu.

"What in the world are you guys doing?" ask Tatsu while clenching his teeth.

"ahh-" "He's studying." Reborn had answered instead. Taking a peak inside, he saw Reborn holding a math textbook, while in front of him are several...well, dangerous materials.

"Why in the world would you have those there?" as Tatsu asked, he went in and took a cushion, sitting on the corner of the room siding with Reborn. Just because he can see the black colors on the wall on Tsuna's side and he doesn't know where else would it explode to.

"To help Tsuna study, of course." Replied by his straightforward chibi voice, Tatsu decide it would be best to leave it at that.

_Casual use of "weapon of mass destruction", huh. _Thinking that, Reborn had began to say "Here's the next question." as Tsuna heard he murmured "Why do I need to be taught by this baby..." Then as he looked outside, a "nah!" can be heard coming from him, as Tatsu also looked out, and sweat-dropped at the scene.

A cow-like boy was on a tree, standing on a rather thin branch, holding some dangerous equipment. Tsuna called on Reborn and pointed at the child, and when Tsuna had opened up the windows, the branch had broken and he had fallen off. Then, the child had suddenly ran off.

"Weird huh?" Tatsu murmured. As Reborn said "In here you use this formula..."

After a while, the door bell had rung, as Nana's voice can be heard "Hai~!" and the door opened with a loud "Bang!" as the cow-like kid from before appeared. "It's been a while Reborn! It's me, Lambo!"

"Ahh, it came in, is it someone you know?" as Tsuna asked, all Reborn said was "Remember this formula, ok?" "eh..."

As Tatsu analyze this cow-like kid, all he could see was...a kid, really. A closed heart, selfish, and all the children characteristics are on him.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" as Lambo charged up to Reborn, Tatsu would have stopped him because he's just right besides Reborn, only by a few inches to the right and a few centimeter behind, but he figured that Reborn can handle himself. Mostly because he can teach Tsuna, and the weird stuffs that had happened ever since he came to this world, he trust this guy to be able to protect himself.

Although, he really had to change his protective nature.

But, as Reborn's hand came by hitting Lambo, sending him flying to the wall and broke the wall, Tatsu had sweat-dropped yet again, and re-think that if it was him that had stopped Lambo just maybe, the wall won't have needed to be fixed.

He heard Lambo blabbered on how he tripped, instead of being hit by Reborn, and introduced himself in the process, while crying.

Reborn had just been ignoring him the whole time.

When Lambo had pulled out a bomb, Tatsu had stand up, and as Reborn had waved his hand hitting the bomb back to Lambo, pushing him out of the room through the window in the process, did Tatsu went to the window, watching the explosion, did he asked "Hey, isn't this a bit too cruel?"

All Reborn had said is "Now the next question."

'You really didn't need to go that far..."Tsuna had said. Tatsu asked "Don't you know him? He's been looking for your attention for this long..." as Reborn as said "I don't know him." With two "eh..." sounds, Reborn continued "The bovino family is a small to medium size mafia" "Mafia?" as Tatsu had said, Tsuna had started to attempt stopping Reborn from saying more. But all Reborn said next was "I can't be bothered with lower rank people." Which lead to two person looking at him with slight admiration.

* * *

><p>The next day which is another school day, Tatsu had left earlier than Tsuna. Come to think of it, Tsuna had not been late after the first day he came here. He's starting to get use to the atmosphere, while not forgetting about where he had been from.<p>

"hm?" he felt a slight pull from his bag. Opening it, he saw the book shining. He had started to bring the book no matter where he goes, just in case the book give him clues on how to get back. Suddenly the book had a title on it. "huh?" It was written in something, or some language, that he cannot understand at all. "How weird." Since he is destined to the book, shouldn't he be able to read? What had happened then?

He started to open the book. Surprisingly, in the third page, two lines were written in the middle of the page.

_Unleash the power within one's self,_

_Conquering the darkness within one's heart._

"huh?" he felt a slight tug in his heart, "ack!" as he suddenly finds it hard to breath. Positioning himself on the corner, he starts to regulate his own breathing and try to clear his mind. "In, out, in out..." after about 5 minutes of clearing his mind, he suddenly realize the pain wasn't there anymore. "huh..." breathing out, he starts to slowly walked to school.

Although, as he walked, he suddenly realize the power within him had unleashed itself. At the same time, he could also feel the darkness to surround him. "W-what..." He, of course, was familiar to this feeling. Mainly because he had removed, or sealed them, when he felt that his own darkness is starting to control his consciousness as he was performing duties. He identified it as one of the side effects of being a guardian, although every guardian has different side effects. He had immediately understand the two lines.

"So the power that had been produced inside me when I came to this world, is actually sealed with the same seal I had for my own "darkness"?" He looked troubled for a while, but he know that he needs to seal it back.

Either way, he had walked to school without realizing it. As he walked to 1-A, he had bumped someone. "ah, sorry..." as he looked at the person and identified him as Yamamoto, and he had said, "ah, no problem, no problem!" and held the biggest smile. As suddenly Gokudera had said, "Good Morning!" with the biggest smile he could manage, Tatsu had began to back away a bit.

Looking at them, Tatsu said "That aside, why are you all standing outside?" "ahh-" "Is this kid your brother?" As Kyoko said that, Tsuna immediately looked down. There is the cow-like kid from yesterday that is hugging Tsuna's leg. In a verge of panic, suddenly a guy appeared. His name was...Hibari Kyoya? well, all Tatsu know was that he is in the disciplinary committee, and he is dangerous.

As Tsuna had said "I'm sorry, I'll return him immediately!" and ran off, Tatsu immediately follow him so he won't get into any trouble. Behind them they could hear "Come back before class starts!" which comes from Yamamoto.

As Tatsu was right behind Gokudera, he came just in time to see Reborn coming out from the water fountain/wash basins. "Oi Tsuna, classes are starting soon, go back to class." which was replied with "deh, where are you coming out from?!" where Reborn said "my hideout in this school are connected by passageways"

"Oi, don't go and change school property as you like it!" Tatsu could not help but said that.

In here, Lambo had suddenly ran up Tsuna and said "Haha you fell for it Reborn!" in which Tatsu know it will be that kind of battle again...

Although, suddenly Lambo pulled out something from his hair after Gokudera's attempt on blasting him off with his dynamites, and he went in as a "puff" sound can be heard. Out comes a man, probably on his young 20s. As he suddenly reveal himself to be Lambo of 10 years ago, he remember there's something from the shop that Stel Manua had summoned out that is like its effect.

Although, when Reborn had show that it was something call "10 years bazooka" he suddenly remembered. Isn't it something called "future box"? It's malfunction had made it gulped down some parts of the shop, making it all mechanics. Now that he though about that incident, he realize just how much he misses that place that he had been all his life.

Although it seems that he didn't change much after 10 years. Still in rivalry with Reborn, still weak...while the only thing that isn't weak is his powers. He actually did improve a lot. But weak within his heart...

In lunch, Tsuna had asked him "Wanna come?" as they went to the rooftop to eat lunch. It is surprising however, that Tsuna can just talk about his problems with his new-found friends in no time. A slight fight was occurring between Yamamoto and Gokudera, as Tatsu said, "Just eat your lunch." that Tsuna opened his lunch box, only to find purple auras coming out of it. As three birds fly pass, they had fainted. or perhaps died because of it. Reborn had suddenly appeared and said "You better don't eat it, one bite and you'll go to heaven." and he looked up and said "come out Bianchi! I know you're here." That the door to the rooftop had opened. As Gokudera muttered "big sis..." and had a stomach-ache, Bianchi had said "It's been a while, Hayato." As she looked up to Reborn, and blushed.

"I've come to pick you up, Reborn, let's do large scales projects together again! You belong in the dangerous and thrilling underworld."

"I already told you, I have the job to raise Tsuna."

Although, it seems that Bianchi had reached to the conclusion that if the tenth isn't death Reborn won't be free.

Tatsu, Tsuna, and Yamamoto had to move Gokudera to the nurse's office. In there, Tsuna had asked about Gokudera's sister.

"She's called poison scorpion Bianchi, and she's a free hitman." Tatsu knows that Tsuna is involved in something dangerous. Of course, Tsuna, who would like to pull in as less peoples as possible into his own problems, had started to say "um, Tatsu, can you go back to class? You'll miss classes!" In which Tatsu answered "I wanna know more." "But-" "I should know what kind of things you're involve in!" Tsuna replied with a sudden outburst saying "But you never tell me anything either!" with that, it became silence.

Revlis, who knew almost nothing of the previous Tatsu and how he acts, had felt that with this argument, he was being cast into a total outsider.

Tsuna, who had realize his own fault as he wanted to say something, as Reborn say "I agree with Tatsu. He should know about this. He'll be much more involved either way." "But-" "Bianchi specializes in poison cooking, as she creates food filled with poison." "...Another weird one?!" Tsuna couldn't help but say that.

Tatsu, however, had remembered about the dairy. "Is it?...I'll go back to class, then." "oh, you don't want to hear the rest?" "I...well. I knew enough of her now." "It's true. Fine then."

He didn't went to class, as he went to the rooftop instead, pulling out the dairy that he had kept in his bag yet again.

Flipping through the first few entries, he didn't find anything significant. By the 17th page though, he spotted something.

_This might sound a bit weird, but I encounter someone today. I don't really know who it was, but he had said "Beware of your future, danger lies ahead." Weird right? Of course, I had a few "Problems" today but nothing I can't solve. No matter how much I solve them they just keep coming...I wonder how long would it be until I can't run away anymore..._

_Sometimes I could just imagine it. Although, Tsuna might cry, won't he? Maybe mom would too...I don't know about dad though. I guess not so much, would it?_

_Hey, if you're reading this, don't mind him, you know. He doesn't know a lot, but that's fine. I hope it stays that way though..._

_I also hope that you can fight them off, you know? _

_I hope that the "troubles" won't appear on you yet. Our did they already caught up on you?_

_Well, I wish you luck, my future self. Cheers._

_What's he talking about? This Tatsu doesn't trust paper at all. _He sighed and closed the book.

"Tatsu-kun!" Yamamoto's voice can be heard. "Are you here?" Tucking the book in his bag, he replied, "o-oh!"

"The girls are making cake in home economics class! Com'on! There coming back any time now!"

"eh? oh, ok..." as Yamamoto proceeds to drag Tatsu down the stairs to the classroom.

As they went in, he was approached by Tsuna. "Where did you go? I thought you said you're going back to class!" "um, it was still lunch period, so I went to the rooftop..." a silence between them. "u-um, I'm sorry for, ya know..." "hm? oh, it's ok." as Tatsu put on a smile that looks convincing. At least he knows what the other Tatsu's feeling is, he feels like he would be able to survive until he finds a way back.

"oh, that's good. I was worried what would I do if you're angry with me! hahaha!" as Tatsu puts on a soft smile.

Suddenly, the door opened, as the girls each had a piece of cake on their hands, ready to give them to the boys.

"Who's cake would you pick?" as Tatsu can hear Yamamoto asking Tsuna. "well, I guess..."

Kyoko's plate was exchanged with poison cooking... Tatsu can see it clearly, so does Tsuna, apparently. As Yamamoto is about to take a bite on it, Tsuna suddenly fling it out to the air. Instantly, Tatsu felt something rushing pass him to Tsuna as he fell.

Tsuna had suddenly yelled "Reborn!" and well, his clothes ripped. As he chomped on the poison cooking with no problems lead to Tatsu looking at him shell-shocked again _Since when is he this strong?! _But, he also proceed to eat other people's cake which is...well, a disaster.

Suddenly, Lambo came out and almost cried, but he took out the 10 years bazooka.

Bianchi saw the 10 years later Lambo and blushed. _Wait what?_

"That's right, that idiot looks like Bianchi's ex." as Reborn pulled out a picture. "It is him!" Tatsu exclaimed.

"Why do you even have the picture!" Tsuna said.

Although, Bianchi ended up throwing the poison cake on Lambo's face.

Tatsu had went home after Tsuna, so the first sight he saw when going upstairs is Gokudera slumped at the door of Tsuna's bedroom. Taking a peak, Bianchi was sitting on a cushion in Tsuna's bedroom. Tatsu can only shake his head and went to his own bedroom.

Thinking about what had happened today, he felt interested in this world.

_Since I would be here for a long time..._ Looking at the book with a lot of unfilled pages, he sighed. _An adventure may have been created._

* * *

><p><em>I hope you realize it by now that one side of the world affects the other.<em>

_You might realize that Tatsu is not as involved in these. Well, after the meeting the guardians arc, you'll see that there's another ring added specially._

_You'll see what flame he holds too._


	5. Chapter 4(episode 4) (Haru) Who are you?

hi Everyone! Thanks for reviews!

* * *

><p>In the morning, Tatsu woke up more earlier than before. Well, peaceful sleeping are very rare these days.<p>

"I'm going now!" and with that, he walked out of the house.

Why does he come out so early, you ask? Well, part of it was because he wanted to explore this world more. Heck, if it was up to him he would skip school all he wanted, but it would look suspicious, no?

Also, he already knew what he needed to know to survive this world, and that's already a lot.

Suddenly, he felt someone dragged him, as he struggle, his back was pushed to the wall.

As he opened his eyes, not noticing that he had closed them, he's face to face with someone.

"Oi Tatsu, what the heck man, you're going to just ditch me and go live your life? Really? You know we have a mission coming up!"

"uh, huh?" "What?! so you forgot? Man-" As he looked down, he asked "Where have you been? I've looked all over for you!"

Up to this point this boy is rambling on and on everything of life.

"Um, who are you?" The boy look at him wide eyes, which, Tatsu had already regret asking that question.

"WHAT! I only didn't saw you for 1 month man! DON'T GO AND FORGET ABOUT ME!" By now he's shaking Tatsu front and back.

"Sniff...you're so cruel, I'm your childhood friend ya know..." A tear slide down the boy's cheek. "Um..." Not knowing what to do, Tatsu just stood there.

"It's me! Yuuto Tsukina, we've been together since 3rd grade? ring a bell?" Looking at Tatsu expectantly, he could only say "um...no..."

"Ah, that doesn't matter." _He changed his mood so quickly!_ "What matters is we have a mission!"

"huh?" Tatsu is confused as Yuuto pulled out a folder and gave it to Tatsu.

Opening it and skiming through the documents, he spotted something. "Isnt' this..."

Yuuto looked over to Tatsu, and said "Ah right, he's your brother isn't he? But the higher-ups doesn't know that." "eh?" "Hey, I know we didn't get missions often, but you must remember we only go by code-names, and our higher-ups never saw us!" "oh, right."

"Well, you've only been in this kind of job for less than a year, isn't it? It's already impressive of the amount you've done, ya know."

"So, what are we suppose to do?" Tatsu asked Yuuto, as the documents didn't specify anything. "Ah, we're just suppose to keep an eye on him, ya know, keep him safe. Apparently something big is gonna happen." hm..." "So?" "Sure, I live with him after all." Answered with ease, since he figured the other Tatsu did this, know this person, so he shouldn't do anything that would possibly raise suspicion.

"Right, well good luck!" As he disappeared. _Magic, huh._ Tatsu looked at his watch, as it said 7:30. _Wow, we talked a long time!_ As he walked to school.

-Line-

"Gokudera Hayato! You got 100 points on your math test." A lot of "wow" "whoa" coming from the class. "Sawada Tatsuyoshi, 90 points." As Tatsu went up to get his test, he took note that many people are looking at him with looks of disbelieves. _Hm?_ As he took the test from the teacher, he patted his shoulder saying "Good job, keep it up!".

As Tatsu went back to his seat, Tsuna had asked "Wow Tatsu! when did you become this smart!" as he smiled. But Tatsu only dry laugh.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi," "yes!" "yes~" "20 points, you two would be getting extra homework for failing the test. You must get all questions correct or..."

As the bell rang, Tatsu was about to walk out when he heard Tsuna calling him. "Tatsu!" Turning around, Tsuna continued "Didn't you have a pretty high score on your test today? Maybe you could help me..." "hm? sure." Rarely being called for help from his brother, he accepted. It could help him understand his personality more better too.

As they were about to walk to their house, they hear a voice from behind "Yo, Wanna do homework together?" "Yeah sure! Tatsu's helping me out to so..." "eh? That's good! He did got a 90 on the test!"

"Then do it in our house!" a voice came out of nowhere, "I'm here" and when Tsuna turned his attention on the small bushes, suddenly one of them moved.

"UWAHH!" a sound came from Tsuna as the bushes revealed to be Reborn. Yamamoto is looking at it, and said "Yo!" as they greet each other. Tatsu just stayed silence as he felt a strong wave of threat around him. Looking around, he saw a flick of brown on the corner.

"Tsuna, you have a great tutor! haha!" as Tsuna's looking at him weirdly, Yamamoto asked "Doesn't that mean he's Tatsu's tutor too? You guys are brothers isn't it?" "hm? nope, although I like to help Reborn teach Tsuna sometimes." "You're not particularly useful, Tatsu." Reborn's still looking at Tatsu like he's a threat or something. _Probably because my description doesn't fit who I am now._ He is under the impression that mafias can get anything they want, including data of a person, since in his own world they are powerful.

"By the way, I also called Gokudera." "eh?!" as Tsuna stopped a bit, he said "Well, I guess it'll help, he's smart." "True, true" came a thoughtful answer from Tatsu.

As Tatsu, Tsuna and Reborn waited around Tsuna's bedroom while Tatsu is tutoring him on very easy questions.

"No, no that's wrong, you're suppose to use this formula here..." as he pointed at a spot on the paper, footsteps can be heard.

"Welcome!" as Tsuna saw them, he looked over. "Eh, so this is Tsuna's room." "Well, make yourselves at home." Reborn had said.

_When did he got that chair...?_ "Well, we'll go ahead then!" "err, this is my room..." Tsuna mumbled.

"This is helping a lot!Because Gokudera is very smart!" as Tsuna said this, Tatsu felt a stronger presence of a threat nearby. _Who is this person targeting...?_

"Tatsu?" Tsuna called him "You ok?" waving his hands in front of him, he made a face a genuine concern. "a-ah, I'm fine!" as he gave off a smile.

"Anyways, thanks for coming Gokudera! Since they're suppose to get every question right I might not be capable of it..." "That's not true Tatsu-sama!"

_Sama?!_ "You're very smart!" As Gokudera's eyes radiant off a shine like a puppy, Tatsu can't help but shudder a bit."I would rather you just call me by name..." he mumbled. "oh, um..." Gokudera thought carefully, and said "then, Tatsu-san!" It is supposed to be more polite but he still put Tatsu in a higher place.

"Moreover, if it is to train the tenth to become the boss, I will do anything!" "Shh, you're too loud!"

As they were working, turns out that Yamamoto is actually pretty smart. But Tsuna...not so much.

"no, no! That isn't right! The answer should be 51!" As Tatsu became a bit frustrated at Tsuna, Yamamoto said "I still don't get question seven though..." "Haha! You're still an idiot Yamamoto!" As he said "Right tenth?" Tsuna's emotion instantly became gloomy. "I don't care about question 7, I can't even get this-" as he pointed to the one Tatsu just tutor him of "right!" "uh..." Gokudera had his Oh-no-what-did-I-do face, as he said "You can show your power by solving question 7 in no time!" "eh..." As Tsuna read the question, the room was silence for a while, until Tsuna answered "I have no idea!"

"Here's some food!" a girl showed up with food. "Why're you here?" "You know her?" "uh, un, we met this morning." "eh~"

"I'm making sure there's no bad influence around Reborn-chan!" But she dressed up like a...robber? burglar? _Well, there's definitely some problem with her._

As Yamamoto drank the juice, he said " You know someone from Midori Middle?" "ha?" was Tsuna's response to that question. As they talked, suddenly Tatsu remembered _She's the one with that aura...wow. For Reborn, hm~_

"So if I solved this question, you will never get involved with Reborn-chan again." "oi, isn't that his-" as Tatsu pointed at Reborn"-choice?"

"If you think you could solve it go ahead!" "oi Gokudera..." as Tsuna looked at them worriedly, the girl had started to look at the question. 'I've saw this question before."

As she sat down and solve, it was a long while. Until night, she said "I'm sorry! I couldn't do it!" As Tatsu sudden outburst saying "Don't waste our time if you don't know it!" As Tatsu frustratingly said to Haru, Gokudera said "You lying woman! you said you could solve it!"

Which results in Haru crying, and Gokudera was being blamed for.

Afterwards, she called her dad as she remembered his dad is a college professor, but Reborn solved it because he is apparently a famous mathematician, too.

And that ends their day.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tatsu, with the dairy and his book bag, went out approximately 5 in the morning.<p>

He planned on exploring a bit before school starts. He actually found a cellphone in his pocket after his encounter with Yuuto. A paper on it says "You'll need it! ;)" and even though he haven't met him before he felt a strange familiarity of him. He doesn't even remember him being that close to shove something in his pocket.

As soon as he arrived to XXX restaurant, which is about 6 o'clock, he walked in, and saw Yuuto eating Ramen, in which 3 bowls already piled in front of him.

"Are you really that hungry?" Tatsu sat down as he talked to Yuuto.

"Of course! You know how many jobs I got? 3! in one day! Do I even have the time to eat?! Those higher-ups are-" as he swallowed with a loud "gulp" he said "INSANE! They give insane amount yesterday!" "But you had the time to see me though.""that may be because my job is just around you~"

Out of curiosity, he asked "What kind of job?" "Oh, you know, the usual kind, nothing special." As he looked at Yuuto with a face, he didn't ask more.

"By the way, you should come visit sometimes, Revan misses you ya know, she is always asking me where you are." as he stopped a bit and think, he continued with an exclaim "That's right! You could come today! Since I'm off, ya know~"

_Who...?_ He is surprised that Tatsu actually know this much people. "um, ok.""I'm fine with you staying the night ya know, You two always have something to say or do with each other~""But- what about school?"

Yuuto looked at him with a are-you-kidding-me face, and said "Since when do you care for that? Fine I know, I'll forge one of those for ya k~"

He doesn't know what Forge means but he figure if it the "usual" it should be fine.

"oi let's go!" as Yuuto finished up he took Tatsu's hand and dragged him outside.

They called for a taxi as Yuuto gave the driver an address as they went to an apartment.

Yuuto took out his keys as he stopped in front of a door of the third floor. Putting it in, he turned, as a piece of the door suddenly moved and reveal a keypad. _Wow, why do they even need this? "_Right, Revan changed the password, 'He'll tell ya when he sees ya. He's just paranoid." "a-ah..." He's too uncomfortable to say anything. As Yuuto saw this he smirked "Hey, don't be shy!" A slap on the back "You've come many times didn't ya!"

Tatsu suddenly remembered something. "Aren't I suppose to keep an eye on Tsuna?" "na, there's nothing unusual right now, I'll tell you when is it dangerous and you absolutely have to be there for him. Right now he had two person besides him, no?" "huh? un." "yeah, so they probably don't need you just yet."

As they went in, Yuuto called out "YO! Anyone here?!" A male voice came out "SHUT YOUR MOUTH I'M SLEEPING!" As a figure can be seen in the couch. "Go back in your room man, we have a guest today!" "HA?" as the boy opened his eyes and looked annoyed at Yuuto, he looked behind him and suddenly lighted up. " TATSU!" and proceed to jump from the couch and tackle him.

"OUCH!" Tatsu's back hit the floor as the boy on top of him is heavy. "ah, sorry, I'm so excited!" As the boy looked at Tatsu with big shiny eyes. "You didn't come for such a long time I don't even know!" "Wanna go out for a bit?" Yuuto smirked as he ask. "While you do that, I'll be in my room, SLEEPING~" as he sang the last part, he shut the door with a loud bang.

Revan, probably what his name is, was not really surprised, but said "So what should we do today? carnival? theme park? camp out? picnic?" as he proceed to spell out a lot of the events that they could do.

By the end of the day, they have went to many places. Including a theme park, a carnival, mountain climbing, and sky dive.

Things he knew of Revan by now:

He's hyperactive.

He is very short-tempered

He would do anything to win

He's almost not scared of anything; ghosts, spiders, insects, cockroaches, clowns, horrors, anything that is supernatural.

Which also includes falling down from high places, walking into dangerous places, walking on rope even though they're miles above.

"Let's do some more tomorrow!" Revan's smiling brightly at Tatsu.

Tatsu's shivering slightly at the sight of him. He definitely had develop a bit of acrophobia, flying phobia, Achluophobia, catapedaphobia, and a couple more just during that day. How can someone be this intense and active all the time dragging him around 24 hours without getting tired is beyond his abilities. He definitely doesn't feel safe with him. Nope, nope. Especially when he saw him putting a HOLE in the carnival's shooting game, which uses RUBBER BULLETs, and a simple machinery built with wood that can function properly without damaging anything besides knocking down light things, can be used to damage property in his hands.

As they arrived back, Yuuto was at the door. "Hey! So?" "It was good~, not really great, but we could do more tomorrow!" "Oh, cool! Had fun Tatsu?" "huh? um, err...yeah..." he can't tell them it sucks but it's not like the best either so..."It's...not so great, but decent I guess." "hm? That's good considering it came from you." _Wait, just what kind of person is Tatsu?! Am I just getting wrong information about him all along?!_ "Eh...Really..." "sure, I mean, you always say "Yeah, it's good." or "meh, it's alright." but this time you establish it to a bigger view, impressive." _No, I'm fine, they're the weird ones._ as he sweat-drop looking at Yuuto.

"Well? It's 10 o'clock or something now, wanna go sleep or watch TV?" "I'll just...sleep." "Yeah! me too! We went to lots of places and it's a bit tiring!"

_So you actually do get tired._ "Fine, I'll watch alone then. Tatsu your room's at the right." "hm? ok." He looked at the right and saw a door that's quite different. Actually every door is different. But this door just stands out more, with this slight blue-ish yellow color that is painted on. As he went it, he found a complete set of bedroom, which is actually surprisingly resembles the bedroom he had in his world. Peoples have similar taste sometimes.

As he ponder of what would happen tomorrow, he went to sleep anxiously in hope he doesn't get nightmares because of what happened earlier...

* * *

><p>Yey! something that is not actually totally a replica of the anime! hope you like it~<p>

Here's a general reply to reviewer's questions/Statements.

_It's kind of hard to tell anyone why if I can't put spoilers here. But things would change and if you still have that question then, feel free to ask me to answer it again. I'm just gonna tell that the quotes are in some ways clues ^^ to let the character (as well as readers if you prefer?) to know what would or may happen. _

_Things won't change too much until we meet most of the characters( guardians) . since I want to include the new year chapter too, it'll be two or at most 4 chapters to go? Unless you want some other parts added before we meet Mukuro's gang. (Ranking Fuuta is part of meeting Mukuro.)_

At least the next chapter we would have something different!

_Sorry it's kind of long. But hey, sorry for updating bit later than expected._


End file.
